Light emitting diode (LED) is widely used for displaying information and messages. LED is a solid state device that converts electric energy to light. LED display panels provide a higher level of brightness and greater optical efficiency as compared to other types of display panels. Recently, LED display panel has been used to make large indoor or outdoor display panels and televisions.
The design, fabrication, and operation of a large LED display panel face numerous technical challenges. For example, the size of LED display panel can be as large as around 7.35 m×4.1 m. In that case, it is difficult to send a set of data to the designated the LED driver across the LED display panel in a synchronous manner. The set of data can include configuration control bits and pulse-width modulation (PWM) data. Such data control the brightness, color depth, and on-and-off of the LED display.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a LED system 1 having a plurality of receiver cards 13, each of the receiver cards 13 being connected to a plurality of LED drivers 14. Referring to FIG. 1, the LED system 1 includes content sources 11, a plurality of send boxes 12, a plurality of receiver cards 13, and a plurality of LED drivers 14. To transmit the set of data to the designated LED driver 14, the LED system 1 requires the plurality of send boxes 12 and the plurality of receiver cards 13. Depending on the configurations of the LED system, the total number of send boxes 12 and receiver cards 13 may vary. A receiver card 13 receives data from a send box 12 via a gigabit Ethernet port. A serially arranged set of LED drivers 14 have access to the plurality of receiver cards 13 to read the data. Each serially arranged set of LED drivers 14 requires a plurality of receiver cards 13. Thus, as the number of LED drivers 14 grows, the number of gigabit Ethernet ports designated to the plurality of receiver cards 13 increases.
Large number receiver cards 13 and ports (not shown) can create at least four following problems. First, the receiver cards 13 use a transformer components (not shown) either in a transmitter port or receiving port. The width and height of the transformer physically limit the size of an ultra-thin LED display panel. Second, a large number of transformers used as high frequency signal coupling devices in the port causes problematic electromagnetic radiation, such as Electromagnetic Interefernce (EMI). Third, a large number of receiver cards 13 require a larger number of switching DC-DC converters, which are not only hard to be integrated into the LED main display board but also create EMI. Fourth, a plurality of receiver cards 13 and gigabit Ethernet ports attached thereto reside in a LED display panel and therefore increase the size of display. Accordingly, a display device, a method for transmitting data packet, and a Light-Emitting Diode (LED) system that overcome the above described shortcomings are needed.